Harry Potter et le Manuscrit caché
by Meaghan Took
Summary: 6e année d'Harry, des nouvelles aventures en perspective avec un nouvo prof de DCFM et un vieux manuscrit caché...
1. Chapitre 1

****

**Harry Potter et le Manuscrit Secret**

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Harry, les autres et tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling, Meaghan Sinclair est à moi, c'est ma création. J'remercie mon Pippin (qui se reconnaîtra) qui m'a conseillé (merci merci merci) pour tout au long de cette fic. Voilà, crois qu'j'ai tout dit.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 1**

****

****

**Un Nouveau Membre…**

Tout était calme en cette après-midi du vingt sept juillet quatre-vingt-seize. Il régnait sur Little Whinging un silence de mort. Une nouvelle vague de sécheresse touchait l'Angleterre, et plus particulièrement cette partie du pays. Au 4 de la rue Privet Drive, un jeune homme s'affairait dans sa chambre. Les cheveux en bataille comme à son habitude, ce jeune garçon rassemblait différents objets dans une grosse malle. On pouvait y trouver entasser là, pêle-mêle, des robes de sorciers, des manuels scolaires, des plumes et encore bien d'autres fournitures magiques. Il regarda alors en direction de la cage vide de sa chouette. Hedwige n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa balade nocturne de la veille et il se demandait se qui pouvait bien la retenir. Une fois ses bagages pliés, notre jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, verts comme ceux de sa mère, Harry Potter poussa un soupir d'ennui. Il faut dire pour sa défense, qu'être qui il était dans cette maison n'était pas vraiment une sinécure. Tout ce qui appartenait, de près comme de loin, à la magie était maudit. L'oncle Vernon, sa femme, Pétunia, et leur fils, Dudley, n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir sous leurs toit un sorcier. Toujours est-il qu'ils était la seule famille, à proprement dit, qu'il restait à Harry. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la perte de sa vraie famille : son parrain, Sirius Black. Il sentit au fond de lui, comme un pincement au cœur. Chaque nuit depuis les événements du Ministère, il ressassait ce douloureux souvenir. Il revoyait sans cesse Sirius passé l'arche et ce cri qui hantait Harry, celui qui le faisait se réveiller en pleine nuit, le visage en nage, il ne l'avait que trop entendu.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Harry entendit un bruit familier de bruissement d'ailes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pu voir Hedwige entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre et se poser sur le rebord supérieur de son armoire. La chasse était plus que bonne pour elle : deux souris et un gros rat. Harry regarda alors sa chouette et la félicita de cette belle prise. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de remerciement, puis entama son repas. Maintes fois au cours des jours qui ont suivis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry aurait souhaité être un Animagus, se transformer en oiseau et fuir loin d'ici. Il enviait la liberté des oiseaux, lui aussi aimerait pouvoir sentir le vent le porter, voir le monde comme une fourmilière… Demain, il retrouverait ses amis, Ron et Hermione, au QG de l'Ordre. Une maigre consolation en somme, mais au moins il ne resterait plus longtemps dans cette chambre, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il se demandait comment les autres allaient venir le chercher. Il espérait qu'ils viendraient comme l'an passé, en balais, et il pourrait ainsi remonter sur son Eclair de Feu.

Quelques heures après le repas, plus que frugal pour Harry, ce dernier entendit du bruit dans le jardin des Dursley. La nuit était particulièrement sombre ce soir là, comme pour mieux couvrir son départ pour le QG de L'ordre du Phénix. Lorsque ce dernier sortit la tête par la fenêtre, il pu voir son oncle et sa tante se précipiter dans leur jardin propret. Pétunia retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit que tout un groupe de sorciers venaient d'atterrir sur sa pelouse. Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'empoigner sa malle, de prendre au passage son balai et de descendre rejoindre les membres de L'Ordre venus le chercher. Lorsqu'il eu atteint le rez-de-chaussée, il pouvait d'ores et déjà entendre l'Oncle Vernon entamer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme à l'intention de ses visiteurs nocturnes.

- Bonsoir, nous sommes venus chercher Harry, dit un sorcier vêtu d'une robe de couleur verte à motif écossais. Est-il prêt ?  
- Je suis là Mr Weasley.

- AH ! Harry, tu es déjà prêt. Bien, très bien ! Remus tu te charges de ses bagages ?  
- Bien sûr, Bonsoir Harry, répondit alors Remus Lupin.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Je crois que la voix est sûre, on peut y aller, il faut se dépêcher.

Harry reconnut alors la voix de Maugrey, et s'aperçut lorsqu'il le regarda, que son œil magique scrutait le ciel à la recherche de quelques signes inhabituels dans les parages.

- Et bien je crois que nous pouvons y aller dans ce cas, au revoir Madame et Monsieur Dursley, c'est toujours un plaisir que de vous voir, ajouta Mr Weasley en direction des Moldus, pris de stupeur lorsque ce dernier prononça leur nom.

- Au revoir, dit Harry, sans grande conviction, lorsqu'il adressa ces deux mots à son oncle et à sa tante. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, partir loin d'ici et rejoindre Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et le reste de L'Ordre le plus vite possible.  
- Remus tu fermeras la marche, Arthur tu feras l'éclaireur, Harry te suivras et je ferais le guet. Allez en route avant que l'aube ne se lève ! , lança Maugrey qui s'impatientait, tout en enfourchant son balai.

Ils n'étaient pas venus seuls, d'autres sorciers, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant, leurs servait d'escorte. L'un d'eux, Franck Hobbes, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'ancien Capitaine des Gryffondors, Olivier Dubois, qui aurait prit quelques années de plus. Les deux autres étaient plutôt normaux, mais avaient un air soupçonneux comme Maugrey lorsqu'il scrutait le ciel une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Le plus grand se prénommait Markus Spencer, il semblait attacher une attention toute particulière aux bruits alentours. Le deuxième accompagnateur, Antony Caine, paraissait peu à l'aise sur un balai. Toute cette petite troupe s'envola donc quelques secondes plus tard, laissant l'Oncle Vernon et sa femme, toujours plantés là, bouche-bés par ce qui venait juste de se passer dans leur propre jardin. Le trajet allait durer un bout de temps, mais cette fois-ci Harry avait pensé à enfiler une veste.

Une fois dans les airs, la formation de balai se mit en place selon les instructions de Fol-Œil. Une dizaine de minutes à peine après leur départ de Privet Drive, ils volaient déjà à une altitude respectable. Harry observait de temps à autres sous lui. Il avait devant lui une mosaïque de lumière, de formes ; il regardait tout ce petit monde vivant sous lui, ignorant qu'au dessus de leurs têtes, une demie demi-douzaine de sorciers, volaient tranquillement, couverts par une nuit d'un bleu parfaitement noir. Une légère bise caressa alors le visage du jeune garçon, qui s'empressa de fermer les yeux quelques brefs instants, se remémorant cette sensation, celle d'être dans les airs, libre de sentir le vent s'abattre contre son corps, flâner parmi les nuages. Et pourtant Harry n'était pas libre. La Prophétie lui avait ôtée l'espoir même de pouvoir un jour définir le mot liberté. Mais ce soir, il voulait oublier tout cela, mettre sa destinée de côté, il voulait simplement voler. Le Quidditch. Voilà une autre chose qui lui avait terriblement manqué durant son séjour chez les Dursley.

Quelques temps plus tard, combien exactement, Harry ne saurait le dire, Maugrey, qui n'avait cesser de hurler des instructions tout au long du voyage, hurla une fois de plus, entama par conséquent la descente du convoi. Lorsqu'il regarda en bas, Harry reconnu aussitôt l'endroit où se trouvait le QG de l'Ordre. Ils arrivaient à Square Grimmauld. Une fois tous à terre, chacun descendit de son balai, et se dirigea vers l'entrée cachée de la maison. Celle-ci était vide pour le moment. Les Weasley n'arriveraient que demain, les autres membres également. Seul le Professeur McGonagall était présente, faisant office de comité d'accueil.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Entrez, entrez, vous devez être gelés. Je vais vous faire du thé. Bonsoir Mr Potter, ravie de vous revoir parmi nous.

- Bonsoir Professeur McGonagall, répondit Harry, tout en entrant dans le hall de la maison. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius ne se mit pas à hurler cette fois-ci, le rideau la recouvrant lui occultant l'arrivée de notre petit groupe.

Après avoir avaler une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude, Harry souhaita la bonne nuit à toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine et se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre. Cette maison avait perdu tout son charme, bien qu'elle n'en ai a proprement dit, jamais eu si l'on parlait de son aspect. L'absence de Sirius se faisait sentir lourdement ce soir là. Personne n'alla parler avec Harry, lui demander comment il allait, s'il avait besoin de se confier… Dans un sens, cela parut étrange à Harry connaissant le Professeur McGonagall mais surtout le Professeur Lupin, qui lui avait toujours témoigné un grand attachement. D'un autre côté, il voulait rester seul ce soir, il n'avait pas une envie irréprimable de parler, de raconter à qui voudrait bien l'écouter, ses cauchemars à répétition, ses peurs, ses angoisses… Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry déposa sa malle dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre et mit la cage d'Hedwige sur une chaise à proximité. Après qu'il se soit changé, il se glissa dans le lit, retira ses lunettes, et sentit le sommeil l'envahir. Une autre nuit où il entendrait résonner dans son esprit le cri de Sirius, encore une nuit passée à revivre ce qu'il préférerait savoir n'être qu'un mauvais rêve. Souvent il se demandait s'il aurait pu changer le cours des choses mais à quoi bon. Comme le lui avait répété Hermione, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait. Elle devait avoir raison, après tout. Mais ce sentiment de désespoir, qui emplissait son esprit à la simple pensée qu'il devrait dorénavant affronter la vie, sans avoir à ses côtés son parrain, le mettait hors de lui. Par sa mort, non seulement, il avait perdu un autre père, mais il se trouvait condamner à retourner une fois de plus à Privet Drive, là où il n'était rien. Il jeta alors un regard à sa montre et conclu qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer enfin un peu.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les voix de ses amis, fraîchement débarqués au QG. Après s'être habillé décemment, Harry rejoignit Hermione et tous les Weasley réunis dans la cuisine, attablés autour d'un bon petit déjeuner.

- Oh bonjour Harry! , dit Mr Weasley. Pardonne-nous si nous t'avons réveillé.

- Bonjour Mr Weasley, répondit Harry en entrant dans la cuisine, déjà bien remplie par une douzaine de personnes.

- Harry, viens, installe-toi et mange avec nous, ajouta alors Mrs Weasley, toujours aussi avenante envers avec lui.

Harry alla donc se joindre à la tablée, salua au passage les autres membres présents et enfin, s'assit entre Ron et Fred, faisant ainsi face à Hermione et Ginny.

- Bien dormi ? , demanda cette dernière, tout en lui passant un bol.  
- Euh…Assez, merci, mentit Harry. Il n'allait pas lui dire que chaque nuit depuis la mort de Sirius, il passait le plus clair de ses nuits à cauchemarder.

- Au fait, quelle tête on fait tes Moldus lorsque les autres sont venus te chercher ? , l'interrogea avidement Fred, toujours friand de détails de ce genre au sujet des Dursley.

Harry lui expliqua donc aussi bien qu'il le pouvait la réaction de son oncle et de sa tante, mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, bien qu'il ne le laisse transparaître devant ses amis. Il repensait encore au rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit.

- Minerva, savez-vous où diable est passé Sinclair ? , demanda Mrs Weasley au Professeur McGonagall, assise au bout de table, savourant un bon thé et quelques biscuits.

- Non, mais j'ai reçu ceci ce matin, répondit-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin. Un mot, somme toute furtif écrit dans une encre violette, figurait sur ce minuscule bout de papier. Mrs Weasley le saisit et pu lire :

Retenue par quelques contretemps, rejoindrai QG sous 3 jours, encore désolée.

Salutations, M. Sinclair.

Elle rendit le parchemin à Minerva, et ajouta :

- Nous lui demanderons bien à son arrivée dans ce cas ! , dit-elle en souriant.

Encore un autre membre ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Cette nouvelle intriguait beaucoup Harry. Ce que remarquèrent aussitôt Ron et Hermione.

- Harry ?

- Hum…, dit-il sortant de ses pensées soudainement.

- Ca va, tu n'as pas bouger depuis une minute, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- Si si, je me demandais juste pourquoi il nous fallait encore un autre membre ici.

Sinclair… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant, mais où… Il ignorait qui cela pouvait bien être mais une chose était sûre, son nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Dis, tu finis ton porridge ?

- Ron ! , s'écria Hermione.

- Ben quoi ? Il n'y a pas touché et il refroidit alors je demande si je peux le finir.

- J't'en prie Ron, j'ai pas faim de toute manière.

- Merci, ajouta ce dernier, s'empressant de manger le bol de porridge de son ami.

Harry n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit depuis déjà un long moment. A présent, ses pensées d'efforçaient de remettre la main sur un détail, une bride d'indice sur ce fameux nom, Sinclair. Il ne se voyait pas demander au Professeur McGonagall qui était ce nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle s'empresserait de lui dire sur un ton réprobateur :

- Vous aurez suffisamment à faire dans les prochains temps pour ne pas avoir à vous soucier de tels détails Mr Potter, croyez-moi sur paroles.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, chacune des personnes s'en alla dans diverses directions. Mr Weasley, Lupin et Maugrey allèrent au salon, McGonagall et Mrs Weasley s'occupèrent de la vaisselle (autant dire qu'elles discutaient chiffons, étant donné que d'un coup de baguette la corvée était terminée), les autres sortirent un moment, et nos jeunes compagnons se regroupèrent dans la grande chambre des jumeaux. La journée passa sans grand-chose d'inattendu si ce n'est l'arrivée impromptue, en fin de soirée, du Professeur Rogue. Ce dernier apporté une lettre du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore.

- Il m'a remis ceci pour vous Minerva, dit-il en posant la lettre sur la table.

- Merci Severus, installez-vous. Molly, nous reste-t-il quelque chose à manger ?

- Je vais voir ça tout de suite.

Le Professeur McGonagall ouvrit donc le mot du Directeur et lut le contenu à haute voix.

- Vraiment très utiles ces Oreilles à Rallonges ! , murmura George à l'adresse de son frère.

- Oui très, outil de choix pour entendre ce que nous ne sommes pas censé savoir en effet, lui répondit son jumeau.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça, et si votre mère nous surprenait cette fois encore ? , s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Bon tu veux savoir ce qui se passe, pas vrai ?

- Oui mais je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux le leur demander…

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il vont nous le dire simplement parce qu'on leur aura gentiment demandé ? , répliqua Ron, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Hermione fut bien contrainte d'avouer que pour une fois, Ron avait raison. Ils écoutèrent donc en silence leur professeur lire la lettre de Dumbledore, tous rassemblés en haut des escaliers.

_ Minerva,_

_Voici les instructions pour les jours à venir : dans un premier temps assurez vous que les enfants aient tous ce qu'ils auront besoin pour cette année. Ensuite, vous voudriez bien dire à Severus de préparer suffisamment de potion pour que Remus n'ait pas à s'isoler, on ne sait jamais si Il reviendra, mais nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui pour Le contenir. Une fois cette tâche terminée, priez-le de revenir à l'école, et enfin veuillez souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de ma part à Harry le jour venu._

_ Salutations distinguées,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

- Vous avez entendu Severus ?

- Bien sûr, et je vais d'ailleurs d'ores et déjà commencer la potion, bonne soirée Mesdames, dit-il en sortant de la pièce et gagnant sa chambre. Notre petite assemblée ôta par la suite les Oreilles à Rallonges, et regagnèrent la chambre des jumeaux. Et ils consacrèrent deux bonnes heures à parler de cette lettre et de son contenu.

- Au moins il ne sera pas là pour ton anniversaire ! Une bonne chose de faite.

- Sans doute Ron, répondit Harry dont les yeux se fermaient peu à peu.

Mrs Weasley entra quelques secondes plus tard, et dit à cet attroupement qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Chacun regagna sa chambre, Hermione et Ginny la leur et Ron et Harry de même.

- Bonne nuit Harry, lança Ron une fois changé et bien installé dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

Le lendemain soir, Rogue repartit à Poudlard comme le stipulait la lettre en laissant à Lupin sa précieuse potion en sûreté, hors d'atteinte de Kreatur. Car l'elfe de maison était encore présent, bien qu'il n'ait plus de maître, mais il était trop vieux pour quitter les lieux et trop attaché au portrait de la mère Black pour oser le laisser tomber aux mains des « traîtres » ou des « mauvais sorciers » comme ils les appelaient. La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Mr Weasley, accompagné de Remus, abandonnèrent leur partie d'échec sorcier, Harry et les autres garçons leur grand débat sur qui gagnerait le grand match de Quidditch Ecosse - Angleterre dans une semaine et tous allèrent se coucher, imitant les filles qui dormaient depuis un moment déjà.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à se lever. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cuisine. Une femme était assise là, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier tout en prenant son petit déjeuner. Cette dernière s'aperçu de la présence du jeune homme et tourna alors la tête dans sa direction :

- Chalut !

Elle avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche et repris sa phrase. En voyant cette personne, Harry pensa immédiatement à Tonks. Le même caractère amical.

- Tu dois être Harry, pas vrai ? , demanda-t-elle tout en pliant son journal.

Harry acquiesça.

- Enchantée, ajouta-t-elle alors. Assieds-toi, j'ai presque fini. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai pris des croissants avant d'arriver ici ? Ca te dit ?

- Je veux bien merci, répondit-il s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table.

Tout en mangeant le fameux croissant, particulièrement délicieux en passant, Harry observa celle assise en face de lui. C'était une femme qui avait selon toute vraisemblance le même âge que le Professeur Lupin ou Rogue. Il remarqua alors lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait les yeux d'une couleur bien particulière : violets.

- Ca surprend, hein ?

- Assez, je dois l'avouer. Mais ça vous va bien.

- Merci, au fait moi c'est Meaghan. Meaghan Sinclair. Et tu peux me tutoyer s'il te plaît, je déteste me sentir vieillir.

- Sinclair ! Enfin vous voilà !

- Professeur McGonagall, moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Harry avait enfin sa réponse. Elle était devant lui, avait des cheveux noirs longs et légèrement ondulés et portait des vêtements moldus. Meaghan Sinclair… Tout lui revenait à présent. Petit, il entendait souvent ce nom. Surtout venant de sa mère. Sa meilleure amie, voilà qui elle était. Harry sentit alors une centaines de questions se ruées dans son esprit mais le professeur de Métamorphoses ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule.

- Harry, allez prévenir les autres que nous partons pour le Chemin de Traverse dans deux heures et qu'aucun retardataires n'est autorisé.

- Bien Professeur, dit-il quittant la cuisine à regret. Lui qui venait enfin de trouver quelqu'un autre que Sirius, qui connaissait ses parents, du moins il l'espérait qu'elle voudrait lui en parler plus tard. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps après tout, la rentrée n'étant plus qu'à deux jours d'intervalle, et déjà demain il aurait seize ans. Il s'empressa après ce petit moment de perdition, d'aller réveiller ses amis et tout le reste de la maison. Plus tard donc, tous ce petit monde se trouva à Londres, au Chemin de Traverse pour s'approvisionner en fournitures scolaires. Fred et George quant à eux regagnèrent leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Weasley, Farces et attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux connaissait un franc succès. Ils avaient convaincus, non sans l'appui de leur père, à convaincre leur mère qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de BUSES pour réussir, qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aient leur « laboratoire » hors de la maison, et qu'ils gagneraient bien leurs vies.

Une fois leurs achats terminés, l'Ordre au grand complet rentra au QG. Il fallait préparer l'anniversaire d'Harry, boucler les bagages pour la rentrée et encore d'autres choses. Harry, lui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, parler avec Meaghan. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse à se trouver seul avec elle pour cela. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cette opportunité ne se présenta pas à lui, pour ce soir du moins se dit-il.

Aux premières lueurs du soleil, le lendemain matin, Square Grimmauld baignait dans une douce lumière orangée, chaleureuse et bienfaisante. Comme à son accoutumé, Harry fut le premier réveillé de la chambre, mais pour une fois le premier de la maison. Depuis minuit, il avait seize ans. Souvent, il souhaité tant revenir en arrière, ne pas être Harry Potter le Survivant, seulement Harry, avoir au près de lui sa mère et son père. Etre normal. Lorsque Ron commença à donner des signes de vie, Harry se leva et alla se changer, puis attendit que son ami fasse de même. Entre temps, la maison s'était déjà bien animée. Le salon était décoré tout à l'honneur du jeune homme, l'énorme gâteau confectionné par Mrs Weasley trônait au centre de la table, et la Bierraubeurre coulerait à flot.

- Bien dormi Ron ? , demanda Harry à Ron, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh rien… Rien d'important.

- Si c'était vrai, tu dirais pas ça ! Allez, dis moi !

- Tu as prononcé plusieurs fois dans la nuit un prénom.

- J'ai fait ça ? Et lequel ?

- Hermione, lâcha Harry.

- Quoi ??? , s'étonna alors Ron. Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Aucune idée, aller va te changer j'ai faim !

Le jeune rouquin alla s'habiller pendant qu'Harry souriait toujours assis sur le bord de son lit. Il sentait bien que ses deux meilleurs amis finiraient par former un couple dans peu de temps, enfin lorsqu'ils arrêteraient de toujours se chamailler et cela le faisait sourire. Quand Ron en eu fini, tous deux descendirent et furent accueillis dans la cuisine par Mrs et Mr Weasley, ainsi que par Remus et Meaghan plongés dans une discussion lors de leur entrée.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon ! Seize ans, ça n'est pas rien ! , dit Arthur Weasley à l'intention d'Harry.

- Merci Mr Weasley.

- Bonjour mon fils ! Une belle journée qu'aujourd'hui !

Harry était d'accord. Le soleil inondait la maison à présent d'une lumière qui l'apaisait. Il savait pertinemment que Voldemort et lui devrait s'affronter à nouveau, dans combien de temps il l'ignorait, mais pour le moment il voulait juste sentir la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur son visage et profiter de son anniversaire.

L'après-midi touchant à sa fin, les préparatifs pour la fête commencèrent, et une fois tout installé, tous les résidants du QG se mirent à table pour célébrer les seize ans de celui qui avait résister à Voldemort. Plus tard dans la soirée, Meaghan pris Harry à part dans le couloir.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je crois que ça te plaira. Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Il prit le cadeau, un petit paquet, et enleva le papier qui l'entourait. Il trouva une petite figurine qui représentait une fée ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Elle appartenait à ta mère et elle me l'avait offert pour mes 16 ans. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose qui lui était cher.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Harry fixant son cadeau. Vous étiez proches n'est-ce pas ?

- Très oui, sans doute autant que toi et Ron, répondit-elle en souriant. On appelle ça des meilleurs amis.

Ce sourire lui rappelait un peu celui de sa mère. Les deux femmes étaient semblables sur bien des points. Le même type de chevelure, une bienveillance naturelle, et bien sûr le même âge et d'autres points qu'il découvrira plus tard. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais déjà Harry sentait qu'il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui allait compter dans sa vie.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez bien me parler de mes parents ?

- A une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Cesse de me vouvoyer ! Je hais ça !

- Okay, je v… te tutoierai à l'avenir, dit-il un peu gêné mais heureux.

Ils passèrent encore un bon moment, assis dans les escaliers, sans rien se dire. Ils retournèrent ensuite au salon, et la soirée d'anniversaire d'Harry s'acheva sur les coups de onze heure lorsque Mrs Weasley décréta qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Le Professeur McGonagall et Meaghan dirent au revoir à tous le monde, car elles devaient quitter le QG toutes deux.

- A très bientôt Harry ! , dit cette dernière en lui lançant un clin d'œil amical.

- Allez tous le monde au lit ! Demain nous devons nous lever tôt si vous ne voulez pas rater le train !

Harry et Ron, une fois en pyjama et couchés, s'échangèrent un traditionnel bonne nuit et s'endormirent peu après. Harry, se sentait plus léger ce soir là, de savoir que grâce à cette femme, il en apprendrait un peu plus sur ses parents. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec elle…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Harry Potter et le Manuscrit Secret**

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Harry, les autres et tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling, Meaghan Sinclair est à moi, c'est ma création. J'remercie mon Pippin (qui se reconnaîtra) qui m'a conseillé (merci merci merci) tout au long de cette fic. Voilà, crois qu'j'ai tout dit.

**Chapitre 2**

****

****

**…et un nouveau professeur**

****

Le lendemain matin, tout Square Grimmauld était en effervescence. Un matin de rentrée en somme. La cuisine dégageait une bonne odeur de pain frais, tout juste sortant du four.  
- Croissants tout chaud, de ce matin, dit Lupin, accueillant nos apprentis sorciers.

Il ôta alors son imperméable, trempé de la tête aux pieds, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber averse depuis environ la moitié de la nuit. La cuisine n'était pas encore totalement remplie, Fred et George, Giny et Hermione étant les seuls présents pour le moment. Lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dégustaient les croissants, bien que quelque peu humides, et les saluèrent chaleureusement. Tous les membres… Pas exactement. Tous les membres encore présents au QG. L'escorte d'Harry, Frank Hobbes, Antony Caine et Markus Spencer étaient repartis à leurs postes au sein de l'Ordre, le Professeur McGonagall devait préparé la rentrée avec le Directeur, et Meaghan était partie avec elle pour selon ses dires « une mission de dernière minute ».

La précipitation habituelle d'un matin de rentrée commençait à se faire sentir. Ron rassemblait à la hâte ses dernières affaires de cours, Ginny semblait au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa plume préférée avait disparue. Hermione, fidèle à son habitude, avait déjà tout préparé; l'ordre voilà ce qu'elle aimait pour ses affaires, et le côté…désordonné (pour rester polie) de Ron l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Harry lui était déjà prêt, assis dans la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées.

- En route ! Ou nous allons être en retard, dépêchez vous les enfants ! Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Prends tes affaires et met les dans la voiture, tu veux ? , dit Mrs Weasley, souriante même si elle semblait plus en clin à hurler quelques secondes auparavant.

Harry s'exécuta donc, mis sa malle dans la voiture spécialement convoyée pour eux, la pluie ayant chamboulée leur programme initial. Quand tout le monde eu mis la main sur l'objet qui leur manqué, et une fois toutes les affaires des apprentis sorciers installées à l'arrière de leur véhicule, ils se dirigèrent vers Londres et la gare King Cross. A peine arrivés, ce fut la ruée sur les chariots et direction voix 9 ¾. Ginny fut la première à passer de l'autre côté, suivie de près par Hermione. Harry et Ron fermaient la marche pour les élèves, les membres accompagnateurs de l'Ordre clôturant cette drôle de procession.

- Travaillez bien hein ? Pas de bêtises surtout !  
- Maman ! , s'exclama Ron, on a plus cinq ans tu sais… On sera sages.

- Molly, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Tu sais bien qu'ils seront bien entourés une fois à Poudlard, ajouta Remus, tout en posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule de Mrs Weasley. Ils veilleront à ce que rien de mal ne leur arrive, tu le sais bien.

- Tu as raison Remus.

Une fois Mrs Weasley rassurée, les enfants saluèrent leurs accompagnateurs et montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Le train était déjà plein d'élèves. Les premières années, un peu perdus, découvraient pour la première fois ce magnifique moyen de transport pour sorciers et sorcières de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Les nouveaux vont déchanter ce soir dans les barques, dit Ron, entrant dans un des derniers compartiments complètement vides du train.

- Les pauvres, c'est vrai, ils ont pas de chance, ils seront trempés jusqu'aux os en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ajouta Hermione.

- Ils sécheront assez vite pendant le repas, dit Harry, s'asseyant dans le siège près de la fenêtre.

Le train démarra quelques instants plus tard. La pluie battait son plein à l'extérieur, si bien qu'il était impossible pour Harry de pouvoir distinguer quelque chose au dehors. Dans quelques heures maintenant, il serait de retour chez lui, dans sa vraie maison. Poudlard. Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'afféraient à caler leurs malles tant bien que mal entre les cages des chouettes et l'autre malle déjà présente, celle d'Harry. Ce dernier enviait ses amis. A ses yeux, leur vie si banale qu'elle soit, valait bien mieux que la sienne. Eux n'avaient pas le destin de tout un peuple sur leurs épaules, ils n'étaient pas sujets à une prophétie. Le fait d'être celui à qui il incombait la lourde tâche de tuer le plus grand des mages noirs de tous les temps, déplaisait à Harry de ce point de vue. Il savait que quelqu'un devait accomplir la prophétie mais pourquoi lui ? Il savait aussi qu'une autre personne correspondait à la description de la prophétie et qui était-ce ? Ces deux questions trottaient sans arrêt dans sa tête depuis que Dumbledore lui avait tout dit, peu après le massacre du Ministère. Tuer ou être tué ? Il en était ainsi dorénavant pour lui. La simple pensée de devoir tuer quelqu'un, même aussi détestable et horrible que fut la personne, répugnait le jeune homme. Même toute la haine qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Voldemort ne justifiait pas à ses yeux son meurtre. Mais apparemment il devait devenir son assassin ou sa prochaine victime. Ce poids sur sa conscience lui pesait, de plus en plus d'ailleurs, mais il ne devait cependant agir comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on le surprotège comme lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les membres de l'Ordre…

- Hey, Harry ! Tu en penses quoi, toi ? , lui demanda soudainement Ron.

- Je pense quoi à quel sujet ? Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce tu penses : est-ce que Rogue sera enfin le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou toujours celui de Potions ?

- De Potions, j'espère ! J'ai aucune envie qu'il enseigne la défense s'il est aussi doué que lors de nos petites séances d'occlumencie, répondit Harry, sur un ton presque sarcastique.

- C'est sûr ! Je vois d'ici nos têtes si c'était le cas...

- Ne parle pas de malheur Ron, j'ai déjà ma dose pour ma part, conclu Harry, se qui jeta un froid parmi eux.

Parfois les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille. Expression de son inconscient, de ses peurs, de son mal-être. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans ce silence pesant, avant que leur conversation ne reprenne sur un autre sujet.

- Alors tes pronostics : qui sera le nouveau capitaine des Serdaigles, Harry ?

- Je pense qu'ils prendront Jonathan O'Sullivan, c'est lui l'meilleur dans leur équipe.

- Sans doute. N'empêche que c'est bien nous les plus for…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Drago Malefoy et ses deux sbires.

-…Lorsque tu arrives à attraper le Souaffle, Weasley ! , lança Malefoy se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour m'atteindre Malefoy ? On dirait que tu as perdu de ta superbe depuis que ton père s'est offert un petit voyage à Azkaban, dit Ron, sur un ton de défi.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre Weasley, je me vengerais…, ajouta le jeune garçon blond, blessé dans sa fierté.

- Pas mal celle-là ! Ca lui apprendra à jouer la terreur à tout bout de champ, conclut Harry.

Le train commençait à ralentir. Ils n'étaient plus loin à présent. Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Il tenta, en vain, d'apercevoir les lumières du vieux château qui abritait l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-lard, nos jeunes gens furent ravis de voir que leur ami Hagrid était présent, comme à son habitude, pour chercher les premières années. Il les salua d'un grand signe de la main et guida ensuite les jeunes recrues vers le Lac. Les autres se rendraient au château en calèches. Le trajet était…difficile et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques élèves vomir une fois descendus.

- C'est vraiment l'déluge aujourd'hui ! Jamais vu un temps aussi pourri !

- C'est vrai, même pour la saison, fit remarquer Hermione.

- On y va ? J'voudrais bien rentrer avant d'être totalement trempé.

Ils montèrent donc les nombreuses marches menant à Poudlard, aussi vite que leur permettait la pluie qui tombait inlassablement depuis le matin. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Hall, ils essorèrent un peu leurs robes de sorciers complètement mouillées et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Les nouveaux arrivants les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, encore plus trempés qu'eux. La table des professeurs était rempli, à l'exception de deux sièges : celui du Professeur McGonagall qui accueillait les nouveaux élèves et celui du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, avait revêtu sa plus belle robe.

Le professeur McGonagall, ayant quant à elle, revêtue sa traditionnelle robe de sorcier vert émeraude avec une petite variante néanmoins : ses cheveux habituellement attachés en un chignon stricte étaient ce soir tressés et rabattus sur son épaule gauche. «Un brin de fantaisie de temps en temps n'a jamais fait de mal ! » l'avait-ils entendu dire au Professeur Chourave, lorsque cette dernière lui fit part de sa surprise. Les nouveaux une fois tous présents dans la Grande Salle, la Cérémonie de la Répartition pouvait commencer. Comme chaque année, le Choipeaux Magique était posé sur le tabouret au milieu de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs. Le Choipeaux semblait plus que jamais rapiécé de toutes parts, délavé par le compte des années. Après que le Professeur McGonagall ait expliqué la Cérémonie, le vieux chapeau se mit à bouger et marmonner, causant chez les nouveaux venus le plus grand des étonnements.

_ Je sais que vieux, sale et rapiécé je parais_

_Mais de tout mon temps jamais ne me suis trompé_

_ C'est moi le Choipeaux et à Poudlard je sévis_

_ Ici je vous envoie dans une maison, le tournant d'une vie_

_ Ton esprit est curieux, loyal est ton cœur_

_ D'un naturel réservé, Poufsouffle fera ton bonheur_

_ Réfléchir ne te fais pas peur et dans le calme tu vis_

_ A Serdaigle tu iras, Maison des grands esprits_

_ Tu es fidèle et pur, ton courage est sans faille_

_ J'ai bien peur qu'à Gryffondor tu n'ailles_

_ Le pouvoir te fais envie, la ruse est ton alliée_

_ A Serpentard tu seras envoyé sans aucun délai_

_ Chaque Maison a ses qualités et défauts_

_ Alors posez moi sur vos têtes sans un mot_

_ Et dans l'une d'elle je vous enverrais_

_ Pour bon nombres de longues années_

Son discours achevé, le Professeur McGonagall prit le vieux Choipeaux et appela le premier nom sur la liste.

- Arnold, Eileen…

- Poufsouffle !

- Ashton, Michael… Avory, Jimmy…, puis le liste défila. A chaque répartition, une salve d'applaudissement se faisait entendre de la table de la Maison dans laquelle l'élève était envoyé.

Une fois la Répartition belle et bien terminée, le Professeur remit le Choipeaux de son placard et rejoignit sa place à la table des professeurs. Le Directeur se leva quelques secondes après qu'elle ne se fut assise et entama son discours de rentrée.

- Bienvenus à vous tous, anciens comme nouveaux ! Bienvenus à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année pleine de surprises. Je suis le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore et je vais vous énoncer quelques règles d'usage qu'il vous faudra suivre.

Le Directeur entama donc le sempiternel même discours de rentrée, stipulant ce qu'il était autorisé ou non de faire à Poudlard. Harry se souvenait encore de sa propre rentrée. La sienne bien qu'un peu spéciale pour lui (il avait appris seulement un mois avant d'y entrer qu'il était un sorcier) lui avait laisser un très bon souvenir, hormis peut-être le fait que le Choipeaux ait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard. Cette pensée à savoir qu'il avait en lui les traits pour faire un bon Serpentard, lui revenait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il repensait à Voldemort. Il savait que le mage noir avait fait sa scolarité dans cette Maison, et que sa cicatrice (selon la Prophétie) le marquait e son égal. Au fond de lui, la possibilité qu'il soit au fond de lui un futur Voldemort le dérangeait. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours fait le bien, mais depuis la mort de Sirius, la haine s'emparait de lui à la simple pensée que sans Voldemort, il aurait encore ses parents, son oncle, sa famille. Sans ce monstre, il n'aurait jamais eu à endurer ces onze années de misère chez les Dursley, jamais il n'aurait eu à faire tout ça…Il serait simplement Harry.

-… Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal arrivera bientôt, en attendant ses cours seront assurés par le Professeur Rogue, ici présent.

La nouvelle venait de tomber comme un couperet. Nos amis sentirent un poids dans leurs estomacs, comme si un glaçon venait d'y tomber. Leur soupçon venait de se réaliser. Rogue serait professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour un temps au moins.

- J'espère que le nouveau arrivera vite ! Pas envie de me farcir Rogue en Potions _et _en Défense. L'horreur totale s'il est aussi irascible que dans ses cours, dit Ron, après un long soupir exprimant sa déception.

- Je me demande qu'est-ce qui peut bien retenir le nouveaux professeur, ajouta Hermione, pensive.

Harry, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Rogue allait enfin avoir ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps : le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le seul cours où Harry aimait vraiment aller (sauf lorsque Ombrage était là) et maintenant, sa présence gâcherais tout.

- C'est injuste ! On devrait attendre qu'il arrive, vous ne pensez pas ? , demanda Harry à ses amis.

- A mon sens, non. Dumbledore a raison, on ignore pour combien de temps le nouveaux professeur sera absent et on en peut pas perdre de temps sur le programme, répondit Hermione.

- Toi et tes bouquins ! Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? , ajouta Ron, exaspéré.

- C'est sûr que toi, tu ne te foules pas le poignet à tourner des pages, pas vrai ?

- Si, mais je sais aussi quand m'arrêter ! Y a une vie en dehors de l'école, tu le sais ça ou ça n'est pas écrit dans tes livres chéris ? , répliqua Ron.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer à tous bouts de champs, ça devient lourd à force, dit Harry. On dirait un vieux couple marié depuis trop longtemps.

Silence total. Ni Hermione, ni Ron ne purent dire quelque chose pour contredire la dernière phrase d'Harry. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au cours des dernières années. Ron devenait jaloux et Hermione moins froide avec lui. Harry avait remarqué cette évolution à plusieurs reprises. Un des premiers signes fut la jalousie qu'avait eu Ron envers Viktor Krum, lorsque ce dernier avait invité Hermione au bal du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers en quatrième année. Puis inversement lorsque Ron, par dépit sans doute, invita Patil Parvati, Hermione tu sa colère. Voir ses meilleurs amis ignorer ce qui se passait entre eux amusé Harry, même si parfois il préférerait qu'ils se décident enfin.

- Bien je crois avoir dit tous ce qu'il y avait à dite ! Place au repas ! , dit Dumbledore, frappant dans ses mains, faisant ainsi apparaître le repas et par la même occasion, provocant un « wow » de surprise chez les nouveaux élèves.

Les elfes de maisons s'étaient une nouvelle fois surpassés. Leurs assiettes bien remplies, ils entamèrent une discussion passionnée sur la nouvelle du soir : Rogue remplaçant pour la Défense !

- Imagine si le prof ne venait jamais ! On l'aurait pour de bon dans les deux matières !

- Ne sois pas bête, c'est pas possible pour un même professeur d'assurer deux cours ! , dit alors Hermione à Ron qui se resservait une aile de poulet. Dumbledore trouvera un autre prof voilà tout !

- Hey, Neville ça va aller ? , demanda Seamus à son voisin, qui ne disait mot depuis l'annonce.

- Ca…Ca…va mer…merci ! , répondit-il brièvement.

Le repas du soir fut digne des plus grandes tables : toutes les sortes de viandes et volailles accompagnées d'une cascade de garnitures variées. Les desserts eux aussi furent exquis. Chacun ayant bien rempli son estomac, lorsqu'il fut tard et que la fête toucha à sa fin, une bonne nuit de sommeil attendait les élèves de Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil plutôt difficile pour Ron, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le dortoir des garçons et rejoignirent Hermione et Ginny, qui les attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Ce petit groupe descendit les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle, saluant au passage les quelques portraits qui les interpellaient. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le moment à la table des Gryffondors. Celle de Poufsouffle, elle était remplie contrairement aux tables des Serdaigles et des Serpentards un peu plus vides. De toute évidence, le réveil était dur pour beaucoup d'élèves ce matin. A la table des professeurs ne manquait que le Professeur Vector, malade depuis le soir et le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque la salle fut remplie par tous les élèves, le petit déjeuner commença. Soudain, un grand bruit interrompit le bourdonnement des couverts. La porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entra dans la salle et bon nombre d'élèves et de professeurs furent interloqués par ce nouvel arrivant. Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, reconnurent immédiatement qui était cette personne. Mais que faisait-elle là ?

- Ah ! Professeur Sinclair, vous voici enfin, dit Dumbledore à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

- Professeur ??? , s'écria Ron.

- Encore pardon pour mon retard Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle s'avançant vers la table des professeurs.

- Cela n'est rien, l'essentiel est que vous soyez là à présent. Chers élèves et chers professeurs, je vous présente Meaghan Sinclair qui occupera donc le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, annonça le directeur.

Surprise totale. Harry se souvenait maintenant que Meaghan lui avait dit « A très bientôt Harry ! », mais il ne pensait pas qu'il la reverrait ici à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue sembla perdre son habituel air de dédain. Au fur et à mesure que Meaghan avançait (en le fixant droit dans les yeux), il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « C'est deux là se connaisse » : voilà la conclusion que tira Harry lorsqu'il remarqua la réaction de son professeur de Potions, face à l'annonce de la nomination de Sinclair. Lorsqu'elle eu atteint la table, Dumbledore la pria de s'asseoir mais elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :

- Avant puis-je juste faire quelque chose, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

- Mais faîtes donc dans ce cas, répondit le directeur.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le professeur Rogue qui, d'un naturel déjà pâle, semblait avoir atteint sa pâleur maximale. Elle lui adresse donc la parole en ces termes :

- Bonjour Severus ! Toujours vivant à ce que je vois ! , dit-elle avec un air de colère dans la voix.

- Bonjour Meaghan,…oui oui comme tu vois. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, il se vit asséner une gifle monumentale, ce qui provoqua 1 salve d'applaudissement dans la salle. Puis elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Une promesse est une promesse. Te voilà puni pour ne pas avoir tenu la tienne.

- En tout cas, elle aussi en a contre Rogue apparemment, dit Ron, sourire aux lèvres.

- Faut croire. Regardez le, il est encore sous le choc, ajouta Harry.

A la table des professeurs, la consternation était de mise, à l'exception du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui souriait.

- Hermione, tu penses à quoi ? , demanda Ron.

- Vous êtes d'accord que pour être prof, il faut être qualifié soit avoir un don ?

- Oui mais où tu veux en venir ? , rétorqua Harry.

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre vous, qu'elle soit prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors qu'on ignore ce qu'elle vaut ?

- Mais arrêtes ton char ! Si Dumbledore lui a donner le poste c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il fais, ajouta Ron.

- Tu dois avoir raison mais je reste méfiante, conclua Hermione.

Harry lui était ailleurs. Il se demandait ce qui c'était passé entre Meaghan et Rogue pour qu'ils en arrivent là, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé entre eux avant, car ça il en était maintenant sûr, ils se connaissaient.


End file.
